Hit the Lights
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: She was the Champion now, and as he watched her dance, jealousy prickling at the surface, all he wished he could do was get up the courage to go and talk with her. - Ferriswheelshipping one-shot!


**Hi there! Just a real quick and cute and fluffy-ish Ferriswheelshipping one-shot! Inspired by the song 'Hit the Lights', which I hadn't heard until a friend suggested it to me. And then this happened. XD**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_~It's the past that you're dying to change~_

* * *

_**Hit the Lights**_

"No, I'm good," N said quickly, waving his hand to dismiss the waiter who had offered him a drink.

He glanced back out into the large room before him, people crowding the gigantic space. Hundreds, maybe thousands had gathered for the ceremony, and what he was witnessing now was the celebration that took place afterwards.

It was a big deal when a new Champion was announced. It only happened once in a blue moon, and to be at the party was a once in a lifetime opportunity. However N at the moment was thinking perhaps he would rather be somewhere else. Somewhere quiet, and away from _her._

In all reality he wanted to be closer to her, talking to her, and celebrating with her. But he simply didn't have the courage.

He had screwed up just about everything else in her life before this, and he didn't want her ceremony to be crashed by his appearance either. Even though it _was_ her who had invited him.

N scowled as another waiter attempted to tempt him into purchasing a bottle of the most expensive wine. He again shook his head and leaned to the side to look around the irritated waiter as he saw a flash of bright blue. Only one person at this party had worn that color.

As Touko stepped into the room, everyone quieted, stray 'oohs' and 'ahs' whispered as the people got a chance to gaze upon the new Champion in close proximity.

A man quickly bustled over to her and handed her a microphone, whispering something in her ear.

N felt his hand clench into a fist as the man got so close to her. Jealousy was a foreign concept to the green haired man, but since he had met the small girl it was becoming one of the most popular emotions he experienced.

The man backed away from Touko and she tapped the microphone once, her face looking flustered.

"H-hi everyone, um, I'm so glad you could make it," she started, her eyes flicking back and forth nervously.

N smiled. He hadn't seen her so nervous since the day they had had their battle. His smile quickly faded at the memory and his eyebrows pinched together with guilt and remorse.

"Um, I don't really know what to say," she continued, shifting to the side awkwardly, "I guess I just want to thank you for coming, and I hope you have a wonderful time!"

With that the crowd of elegantly dressed people burst into applause and approving cheers. Touko blushed and bowed slightly before the soft music picked back up and a low murmur of conversation filled the room once again.

N's eyes never left her, following her every step, trying to read her lips for every word she spoke. She seemed nervous still and N had no idea why. The ceremony had taken place almost an hour ago, she should've at least gotten used to her new status a little bit.

The music slowed to a halt in a few moments, another voice coming over the speaker system.

N looked up at the ceiling as the voice announced that this would be the time for dancing. N rolled his eyes. He tried to pass it off as annoyance at something as cliché as dancing, but in all reality he was rolling his eyes to hide how much he wished he could dance with her, he _was_ classically trained after all.

As a song with a faster tempo began to play N glanced back to the floor in front of him where everyone was beginning to gather, all pairing up with one another.

Touko was lost in the crowd for a moment and N squinted, waiting for the next glimpse of her. After a few minutes of impatient waiting he spotted her dress and relaxed back into his chair. Alder, the former Champion, was now twirling her around, a grand smile on Touko's face.

N's hand once again balled into a fist. He took a deep breath, reminding himself that Alder was _much_ too old for her.

However as the dancing partners shifted and Touya was her new pairing he couldn't help but clutch onto the table's edge.

He mentally pleaded with the music to hurry up and into another partner and soon his wishes were granted. However the next option wasn't much better as Cilan waltzed with her, obscenely showing off his talent for events like this.

'_Oh good Arceus, N! Just to talk to her already!' _A voice shouted at him from the back of his mind.

He realized it was the most obvious option, but something was holding him back. He was almost afraid to face her. Sure they had spoken a few times since their battle at the Plasma Castle, but nothing more than a few short sentences.

What was holding him back?

N huffed out loud as the partners changed once again and Cilan's brother, Chili, was the replacement. N ground his teeth together as he watched Chili expertly dance and slowly move his hand down a bit past her waist.

'_Pervert'_ N thought to himself, smiling slightly as Touko quickly moved his hand back up to the middle of her back.

N considered yelling at whoever arranged the order of partners as the music changed once again and Cress was at her side.

_'How many brothers are there?'_ N hissed to himself, hoping someone a little older would be next, perhaps Mr. Juniper.

Again N considered simply taking matters into his own hands and actually getting up from his seat. But once again fear bit back at him, telling him to stay planted firmly in his chair.

_'Screw it,'_ N growled in his mind as once again a suitable partner was the replacement.

He stood up from his chair purposefully, stalking towards the center of the room, his legs wobbly but determined.

"Excuse me," N said in the most pleasant voice he could manage, tapping Cheren on the shoulder.

The raven haired boy turned around with surprise on his face as he gazed up at N.

"I would like to borrow her for a moment if you don't mind," N said, again keeping his voice steady.

"U-uh, sure," Cheren stuttered, letting go of Touko and backing away, still looking a bit shocked by N's appearance.

N's eyes followed the boy until he was out of sight before they hesitantly landed on the girl in front of him. He carefully assessed her expression. He figured she would either be surprised or angry, and he hoped for the first; but he was surprised to see a light smile on her features, one hand waiting for a shoulder to rest on and the other held out to the side.

N took a deep breath, willing himself to find some charm before stepping forward and clasping her right hand in his left. Her other hand rested lightly on his shoulder and he carefully put the other on her back.

As they gently started to sway back and forth N felt his confidence growing, but not big enough yet to address her. However he didn't need to as she spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would come along," she said, adjusting her hand in his and smiling up at him.

N's confidence was back the moment he heard her voice and he nodded.

"Though you did look rather upset when you were sitting over there; are you not having fun?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

N quickly looked to the side, blushing. What she had seen was jealousy boiling over into his expression, not an unpleasant feeling when it came to the party.

"No, I think all of this is lovely," he purred back, looking down at her once again.

She beamed and he felt his heart rate quicken.

The music then hit a point signaling a partner change and a random male walked towards the couple, looking at N expectantly.

N shot a glare at the man, "Next couple," he snapped, nodding towards the waiting lady on the other side.

The man began to protest but with another pointed glare from N he shuffled around to the next pairing. N sighed and looked back down at Touko.

"No need to be rude, N," Touko said, making a disapproving face.

N felt his heart melt a bit as she spoke his name and he nodded, "Sorry."

She chuckled and looked to her left, sighing and then glancing back to N.

"What's wrong?" N asked, concern suddenly on his features.

Touko shook her head, "Nothing. Just a bit overwhelmed… and nervous."

N made a face, "You don't need to be nervous."

"Well, I am. Being Champion is a big deal, I don't know if I'm up to it."

"Sure you are," N reassured, his hand making its way to her cheek, a thumb brushing across her skin absentmindedly, "You beat me and Alder both, I think you are plenty ready."

N's heart dropped slightly as the painful memory of their battle once again came to mind.

Touko nodded, looking at the ground, "Yeah, I guess so."

N cleared his throat and she again looked up at him.

"Uh, listen," he started, his eyes finding every object in the room except her, "I-I'm sorry about all of that."

He knew he didn't have to elaborate more for her to know what he was talking about. The crowning blow to his dream, and the moment she proved herself not only to be the winner, but the one who was right.

Touko smiled, "Don't worry, I've already forgiven you."

His eyes snapped to hers, "You have?" he asked in a voice a bit louder than he should've used.

Touko blushed and said a few 'sorrys' to people who looked worried at N's sudden burst of loudness.

"Yes, of course I have. I consider you a friend, and so friends forgive one another for mistakes."

"Well I think that was a _bit_ more than a mistake," he admitted, looking ashamed.

Touko lifted a hand and lightly patted his cheek, "How about we just forget about it? Move on?"

N nodded eagerly and was rewarded with another one of her brilliant smiles. They always took his breath away and before he could think about his actions he had pulled her into a tight embrace.

Touko let out a small 'oof' as she hit his chest but her arms were quick to snake around him as well, patting his back.

"Thank you," he whispered in her ear and she nodded against him before gently pulling back.

They began dancing again, only silence between them before N spoke up.

"Am I going to get to hang around with you again?"

Touko looked up to him quickly, surprise in her eyes and N's heart dropped. Surely that meant a 'no'.

"Of course, I'm surprised you'd even have to ask!" she exclaimed, looking elated.

N's emotions soared. It would be great! Almost like old times, perhaps a bit better!

"Wonderful! So we'll be getting together as friends," he said, nodding. That made sense, if she considered him a friend, and friends hung out together, surely he would get to spend more time around her.

"Eh…" she started, trailing off and N's hope wavered.

"What?" he asked.

A playful smile graced her features, "Maybe a bit more than friends," she said, quickly standing on her toes to give him a peck on the cheek.

N's face flushed red and he blinked rapidly, trying to memorize what the small peck felt like.

A bit more than friends? He was definitely fine with that.

* * *

_~Come alive, let the moment take you. Lose yourself tonight~_

* * *

**So there it is, I hope you liked it! Random... but a one-shot. Haha! Let me know what you thought of it!**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
